Book Of Days
by Keiranto
Summary: While exploring on library island, Yue, Haruna & Nodoka come across the body of an unconscious young man. When he recovers, he turns out to be a famous mage who supposedly died in the 1930's. How will he become accustomed to modern life, and how will the
1. Chapter 1: Visio Ex Preteritus

**Book Of Days**

A Mahou Sensei Negima Fanfiction

Chapter 1: Visio Ex Preteritus

July 23, 1932.

The young, tall man gritted his teeth as he was hit by yet another blast of magical energy. He released another shot from his rifle, along with a powerful wave of magical light, but the demons kept coming forward. He threw his rifle aside, out of ammunition, and drew his swords. He would fight to the last.

70 years later.

"Yue, Nodoka, come over here quick, I've found something!" The tall, bespectacled girl yelled. Her two comrades came running over, one short, with long blue hair and a serious expression, the other slightly taller, with short purple hair pulled back into a ponytail, exposing one of her eyes. They all crowded round Haruna's discovery.

"It looks like the wheel of a motorbike" remarked Nodoka, as Haruna started trying to dig more of the thing out of the ground.

"Haruna, wait, I sense a strong magical energy around here." This was Yue, cautious as ever.

"Yue, this is library island, everything here is slightly magical," Haruna said as she finally managed to uncover the object. True enough, it was a motorbike, but it looked very old. Nodoka ran over to a nearby bookcase and after a quick search, pulled out a book and leafed through it. She wiped clean a small plate on the bike and referred to the book again.

"The chassis number says this is a Norton International Model 30, built in 1931. It seems to have a very strong magical energy around it though."

"Well, it's old, so it's probably worth something, lets have a better look around, we might find something else"

After about ten minutes searching, they had found a traveller's pack, a long greatcoat and a large rifle, which Nodoka identified as a Winchester Model 60 bolt action, also built in Britain in the early 1930s. Yue suddenly beckoned her friends over to see what she had found. It was what looked like a boot, firmly attached to something below the ground. They dug further and uncovered what looked like a pair of legs. Realising something was amiss; they dug frantically, and found themselves looking at what looked like the body of a man, about twenty years old by his general physical appearance. Nodoka immediately fainted, but Yue had the good sense to check his vital signs.

"He's got a pulse, but it is very weak." She called. "Quick, we need to get him to a doctor!"

"Take the bike," Haruna said, "it'll be the fastest way!"

"But I can't ride one of these!"

"Oh, move over, I can! You rouse Nodoka and follow on foot; I'll take our friend here." She bundled the limp figure onto the bike, gunned the engine, and sped off through the winding passages of Library Island and Mahora Academy.

Ten minutes later, she skidded to a halt outside the campus's main infirmary. She ran in with the mysterious man in her arms and frantically told the desk assistant that he needed a doctor, quick. The man was placed on a stretcher and the doctors came running.

The next day.

The man opened his eyes to find himself staring at a white ceiling. There were wires attached to his body and some kind of television showing a graph and making some kind of annoying beeping. He realised that the beeping was in time with his heartbeat and looked around more. He concluded that he was in a hospital, although he had never seen any kind of machines like this before. His other deduction was that there were three extremely pretty girls sitting at his bedside, with another in a nurse's uniform checking something on one of the machines. He managed to croak out something unintelligible and all four heads turned to look at him, relief on their faces. The nurse spoke in Japanese, "Aha, you're awake, excellent. How are you feeling?"

He managed to draw on his knowledge of Japanese and stammer out "awful"

"Well, it could have been worse, you should thank these three, they probably saved your life, and they have been sitting at your bedside since yesterday, when they brought you in here." She indicated the girls at his side, one waved cheerfully, one blushed, and the last smiled slightly.

He brought up one of the many questions buzzing round his aching skull.

"Wha-What happened?"

"Well, you tell us." It was the short girl at his side who spoke, in a slow, flat voice, almost a drawl. "We just found you buried in the dirt down at Library Island"

"Library Island?"

"Yeah, the biggest library in Japan, right here at the Mahora Academy."

"Mahora… a battle."

The girls looked at him, "A battle??"

"Yes, I was sent here to teach, and the school was attacked, I had to fight. I must have fallen and been mistaken for dead. Tell me, what day is it?"

"It's Monday 14th of June."

"Right, hang on; can you just look in my coat? In the top left pocket there should be a small diary?"

Yue searched in the pocket and brought out the book. She did a quick double take and spoke as she handed it to him. "You know, I don't think that's going to be much use, what is it, an heirloom or something?"

He looked surprised, "What??"

"That diary says 1932; you're about seventy years off if you're using that."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say? Is it not 1932?"

"Err, no, this is 2002, I think you must be mistaken."

"2002??" They nodded. "Then how the… It must be the magic of this place"

The three girls turned to each other.

"Maybe we should go fetch Negi-Sensei; he is the only magician here."

"Get the principal too; he will want to know about this"

"Ok, I'll go get them" said Nodoka, and sped off."

Ten minutes later, Negi had arrived and said he thought he had an answer to the conundrum.

"Ok, there is a very rare magical condition called _sopor pridem. _Basically, when a magister magi is killed by magic in an extremely magical place, the magic can combine and hold him in a state of suspended animation, seeming to be dead. This seems to be what happened to you Mr, ah, what did you say your name was??"

"I didn't, but it's Will, Will Newman."

At this the old principal let out a strangled gasp, "It is you!! I thought I recognised your face! You won't remember me, I was just eight when we met, but you left a lasting impression on me. I was a student here when you came to teach chemistry and magic. That was back when Mahora Academy was a mixed school. You were quite a famous English mage back then; they used to call you 'The Wanderer' for some reason I never quite found out."

Will spoke again. "Well, seeing as I am now stuck in a time that I am unfamiliar with, can I stay somewhere while I try to get used to this new era?"

"Of course, of course, tell you what, how about these three girls show you round and teach you about this time and the things that have happened since you were last here. And, when you feel you're ready, I can always let you have your teaching job back."


	2. Chapter 2: Novus Aevum

**Book Of Days**

A Mahou Sensei Negima Fanfiction

Chapter 2: Novus Aevum

Saturday 19th June 2002

When Will was discharged from the hospital, he found Haruna waiting for him outside.

"I thought you were released today," she said, "I don't have lessons, as it's the holidays, so maybe I could show you round Mahora academy as it is in the 20th century?"

"Well sure, but before we go, the principal told me that my motorbike, rifle and pack were found with me, have you any idea where they are?"

"Oh sure, they are in a garage round the back of the principal's office, we'll go there first."

"Good and, I also need to buy myself some new clothes, Takahata-San lent me these but they don't really fit. Is there anywhere I can buy some?"

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the small lock up where Haruna had said Will's motorbike was being kept. They pulled open the door and Will wheeled out his bike. It was slightly dusty but otherwise looked like new. He went back into the garage and came back out holding his coat, swords and rifle. He slotted the swords into two specially designed sheaths on the side of the bike, bound the rifle onto the pack at the back, and put on the long coat. He climbed astride the bike and beckoned for Haruna to climb on behind him.

"It will be a lot quicker and easier if we ride into the town," he said, and she nodded and climbed onto the bike.

"Ok, you ready?"

"Sure."

"Here we go then." He gunned the engine and the bike sped off. It became clear to Haruna that not only was he an expert rider, but that he was so used to this bike that it was almost part of his body. They weaved in and out of buildings, trees and people as they sped through the campus. They finally pulled up in the town square and Will parked the bike.

"Ok, over to you, Haruna-san," he said, "where do we go now?"

"Please," she said, "call me Paru-chan, and I think there is a tailor's just down this road."

An hour later, Will was the owner of a smart black suit, a number of shirts and various trousers and shorts. He also bought a smart pair of brogues, plus a pair of light hiking boots. Those were the shoes he was wearing now, along with a beige pair of trousers, dark turquoise shirt and a navy blue jumper. Haruna had to admit he looked good. Will had insisted he buy her something as well, and she now owned a knee length summer dress, which even she thought made her look a little bit cute. Will then said he would buy her lunch, and over the meal Haruna started to tell Will about all the new changes since the 1930s. He had a bit of trouble understanding about computers but otherwise managed to get his head round most new technology.

When the pair got back to Mahora Academy, Haruna raised another issue, "where are you going to sleep tonight, I mean, Negi-Sensei sleeps in Asuna & Konoka's room but me, Yue and Nodoka are the only ones who know you now and our room is really cramped as it is."

"It's alright, I have a tent in my pack, when I travelled around I used to sleep in it all the time."

"Are you sure, I expect we could sort something out with one of the teachers?"

"Honestly, it's fine, it's only temporary, I intend to take my offered teaching job when school starts again in three weeks, so I will be provided with accommodation then."

"Ok, then, that should be good."

She turned to leave.

"Oh, before you go, thank you, Paru-chan, for saving me, you have helped me in more ways than you imagine."

She puzzled over this cryptic message for a long time, lying awake in bed for a long time musing.

Three weeks later.

The girls chatted happily as they all poured into the classroom, the main topic was who was going to be the class' new homeroom teacher, Negi would still teach them English but was the homeroom teacher for the new class of 1H. The girls had put into play the old trick of a board eraser above the door, guaranteed to catch almost any teacher. The doorknob turned and the new teacher walked in. The eraser started to fall, but then time seemed to slow. The mysterious man, his face still in shadow, drew a small pistol from his hip, and, with a single shot, knocked the missile out of the air, he than returned the pistol to its holster, and time seemed to go back to normal. He walked up to the desk and addressed the shocked girls. Only Haruna, Yue and Nodoka recognised who he was.

"That trick has been used so many times," he said, "It's starting to get old. I'm your new homeroom teacher, Will Newman. I will also be teaching you chemistry. Now, then, I don't know much about you apart from what the previous teacher wrote in your reports. Can you stand up one at a time and say something about yourself and your interests. We'll start with student #1, Aisaka Sayo.

The girls all duly stood up and told will about themselves. Once they had finished Will said it was only fair if he told them about him.

"Well, my full name is William Joseph Kieran Newman; I'm 16 years old, Blood type B, 210cm tall, weigh 200lb and my birthday is the 9th October. I like antique weapons, books, especially manga of the shōnen genre, chemistry, kendo and shooting, I own a 1930's Winchester Model 60 rifle and a modified Smith & Wesson revolver, which you have seen already. I also have a 1931 Norton Model 30 motorcycle, which I ride everywhere. My favourite food is Okonomi and I am partial to a nice cup of sake. I am sleeping in room number 104 in block D, but I don't want any of you coming in there later than 8:00 at night, except in an emergency, and if you do need me, always knock. If I am not there, one of the other teachers will probably know where I am, or there will be a notice on the door."

A bell rang.

"Well, that's all I have time for now, I am teaching you for chemistry 6th period, and I will see you at afternoon registration. Until then, goodbye"


	3. Chapter 3: Veneficus! Permissum Illic Ex

**Book Of Days**

A Mahou Sensei Negima Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Veneficus! Permissum Illic Exsisto Lux Lucis. 

_Author's note – This Fanfic is set in a slightly alternate Negima universe, in this Haruna knows about the existence of magic, but has not made a pactio with Negi yet. Also there might be small cameos from Ken Akamatsu's other characters._

Will stepped into the principal's office. He didn't know why the old man had called him there, but he suspected it was something to do with his teaching. He was surprised, then, when the Principal suddenly spoke. "Will, how would you like to travel to Cape Soya on an errand for me? I need this treaty signing by the leader of the Northern Magic Alliance. The thing is, you're the best mage I know, and the journey may be dangerous. So, are you up for it?"

Will hesitated, "How long would it take, sir, I don't want to leave my class without a teacher."

"Oh, only a week or so, you could even see the sights while you're there."

"Also, you said it would be dangerous, I can't perform to my full strength without a Ministra Magi by my side, that was my downfall when I fell in 1932."

"Oh, I've taken care of that as well, you would be travelling with your student, Miss Saotome Haruna. You two seem to have hit it off quite well, she clearly likes you, and you seem to feel the same way about her. There's not even a considerable age difference, you're only about one year her senior. I shall explain the situation to her, and perform the pactio, if you agree to go on this trip."

"Well, Ok, I'll do it, but only if Paru-chan agrees."

"Certainly, we wouldn't want to go against her wishes."

The Next Day

"She agrees," said the principal as he put the finishing touches to his magic circle, "she already knew about the pactio ceremony and what it entailed, and she practically bit my hand off she was so impatient to get on with it."

Will blushed.

"She will be here any minute, you leave this afternoon."

Just as he finished speaking, Haruna stepped through the door. She smiled at Will, and he blushed further, putting his hands in his pockets and looking at the floor. The principal straightened up and announced that the circle was finished.

"Whenever you're ready, you two," he said, winking.

Haruna and Will stepped into the circle and Haruna laid her hand on Will's cheek.

"Here I go, Will," she whispered, and kissed him on the lips. The circle flared blue and orange as the pactio was completed. Haruna finally broke the kiss and Will just stood there, looking stunned. Haruna couldn't help giggling at his expression.

"What, was that your first kiss or something!?"

He nodded slowly and then finally started to snap out of his trance to see Haruna looking at him in stunned disbelief.

"Oh my god," she said, "someone as good looking as you, and you've never even been kissed before!"

"You forget," he said, "I come from the 1930s, in those times most people didn't kiss until they had been courting for at least a month, and I never had time for dating when I was training to be a mage, I was so busy."

The principal cleared his throat.

"You know, have you two noticed anything slightly unusual? You both have received pactio cards, not just Miss Saotome."

Will looked down, sure enough, he was holding a card.

"This means that young Haruna here must have some kind of magical power, as well as you, Will."

Will's card showed him in a relaxed pose, leaning on his motorcycle. His rifle was slung over his shoulder and his swords were in his hands. Haruna's card showed her with a quill and a staff, along with a sketchpad. She also was leaning against a bike. She summoned the quill and staff into her hands. The staff was long and made out of a very smooth, almost black wood. It had a small cradle at its tip, with a shining pearlescent orb suspended there. The sketchbook carried instructions on how to use the pen and pad, and also some powerful incantations for use with the staff. Haruna set about memorising some of the spells as Will examined his guns. He discovered that they had become equipped with a new type of ammunition clip, made out of some kind of very heavy black metal. He quickly set up a magical shield, drew his pistol, and fired directly into it. What happened next surprised him, the bullet passed straight through the powerful magic barrier before embedding itself in the principal's desk. Will smiled apologetically,

"Sorry about that."

He fired again, this time out of the window. He kept firing, realising he had passed the limit of the old clips.

"It seems to have given me unlimited ammunition, I wonder if anything's happened to the bike?"

Haruna got up. "Hadn't we better get going, it's a long journey we've got ahead?"

Will nodded and thanked the principal for his help. The old man bade them good luck and they walked out the door.

An hour later, they got out of the main Mahora campus, heading north on the main road to Hokkaido. Haruna had been given a Honda CB 125 S (J) as part of her pactio. This particular model was built in 1978, but its performance far exceeded its manufacturers' statistics, probably something to do with it being a pactio item. Will's motorbike was also a lot more powerful than he remembered it being before. He heard Haruna's voice in his ear; the pactio had enabled them to communicate telepathically. Her question surprised him.

"Will, you know how we, ah, made the pactio, well, I kind of liked it and I was wondering, well would you like to, umm, go out with me?"

Will didn't hesitate before answering.

"Hai, of course."

They rode through the rest of the day, probably breaking every speed limit as they weaved through the traffic. They finally pulled over for the night on the outskirts of a small town called Hinata Springs.

"Hey, I know this place; my cousin's stepbrother is the kanrinin of a girl's dormitory here. He should put us up for the night." She pulled out her phone.

"Hey, Keitaro, It's me, Haruna."

"Oh, hi, Paru-chan, what brings you to call?"

"Well, me and a friend were in the area, and well, we were wondering if you could give us a room for the night."

"Sure, come on up. I'll get Shinobu to make some dinner for you."

"Thanks, we'll be there in about ten minutes

The pair climbed back on their motorcycles and rode up. When they arrived they found a tall bespectacled man waiting for them. Haruna introduced him as Urashima Keitaro and he shook Will's hand.

"Glad to meet you, Will."

Keitaro introduced the pair to the other residents of the inn, Su, a hyperactive student, Motoko, a tall swordswoman who said she knew him already, her friend Setsuna was in the class Will was teaching, Shinobu, a quiet girl who was in the kitchen cooking, Kitsune, an older woman who was lunging with a cup of sake in her hand, and his wife, Naru. After a wonderful meal of Okonomi the pair were ushered to the hot springs and had a long, relaxing bath, discussing the journey ahead. It was then that Keitaro sprung his bombshell on them. Apparently one of the two spare rooms was closed for repairs; it had a large Keitaro shaped hole in the wall due to an 'accident' earlier in the day.

"I thought, as you two seemed to be a couple," muttered the bumbling landlord, "you wouldn't mind sharing a room. Who knows, we might not see you till late tomorrow."

He raised his eyebrows and was promptly sent flying by a Naru Punch™ for thinking perverted thoughts. Will and Haruna looked at each other and slowly nodded. They would have to make do.


	4. Chapter 4: Nox noctis Ut Memor

**Book Of Days**

A Mahou Sensei Negima Fanfiction

Chapter 4: Nox Noctis Ut Memor

Haruna lay back and relaxed, sighing as the warm water enveloped her body. She turned to look at the girls next to her, it had been a stroke of luck her knowing the landlord of this dormitory. The girls here were OK, if a bit psycho. She blushed slightly as she thought of the night ahead, her having to share a room with Will. She was brought out of her daydreams when the entire bath suddenly went silent as a figure appeared at the entrance to the baths. Naru next to her muttered, "That Keitaro-Pervert, doesn't he ever learn!" as she stood up, rage flashing in her eyes. She drew back her fist and let fly with a full power Naru punch™. It surprised her when the figure simply muttered a few syllables and her fist stopped dead in mid air. She looked around and found that the figure was not Keitaro but in fact, Will.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, "I didn't realise you were all in here." He turned to leave, releasing Naru's hand from the magic as he went.

"No, wait, how did you do that???"

Haruna and Will shared a glance and nodded.

"Before I start, please do not tell anyone this, I don't want it becoming public knowledge."

They all nodded.

"Ok, you might find this hard to believe, but I am what most people call a Magister Magi. You might call them Mages or Wizards. I was beaten by a large force of demons in 1932, and somehow survived in a kind of suspended animation. I was awakened quite recently by Paru-Chan here. Since then, she's found she has some magical ability."

The girls seemed to take it all in their stride, just accepting it as if it was perfectly normal. Once Will had gone however, the conversation soon turned to asking Haruna questions about her and Will's relationship and Will's powers. She had to admit that she was going out with Will, and what was involved in making a pactio. The conversation carried on for some time before the Hinata girls left, leaving Haruna on her own. She heard a voice, "I thought they'd never leave." and saw Will sitting across the spring from her. She blushed and giggled shyly. The pair discussed what they were going to do tomorrow, on the 2nd leg of their journey, before the talk moved on to magic, Will showing Haruna how to use some strong incantations, she had a lot of magical power. The pair talked for at least a couple of hours before finally getting out and going to find the room they would be sharing for the night.

They found two futons laid out, one at either side of a large partition screen. Haruna lay down to sleep as the rain started to fall outside. Soon, she was woken by a huge rumble of thunder. She straightened up to see Will standing at the window looking out at the lightning. She walked over to him.

"What's the matter?"

"I couldn't sleep so I got up, this storm doesn't look natural, and it practically smells of magic. We may have a sleepless night."

As he spoke, a huge bolt of green light struck in front of the inn, and a figure materialised in the afterlight. It was a tall dark man, with two glowing balls of light in his hands. Will immediately noticed the danger and cast a magic shield around the whole building, deflecting the missiles instantly. He told Haruna to go tell the residents to take cover in the basement, but before she went he activated her pactio. He then walked out onto the balcony, grabbing his rifle on the way, and took careful aim. He fired just as his foe split into multiple copies, each identical to the next. He succeeded in shooting the copies, but the real foe was too agile to be hit by his bullets. He slung the rifle onto his back and sprang lightly down to the ground, unsheathing his swords as he went. By this time Haruna had returned and was standing on the balcony powering up her staff. The Hinata residents stood around a TV screen in the basement, watching in awe as the figure on the balcony seemed to glow with a green energy, before unleashing a flurry of magical bolts at the mysterious man, knocking him to the ground. Will readied his swords and started to run towards the foe as he was getting to his feet, muttering a spell as he did so. His swords started to glow, one red/orange, one blue/white. He slashed downwards at the man, the magical fire and ice passing into his body and vaporising him. The battle was over almost as quickly as it had begun, and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Will sprang up to meet Haruna. "You were amazing, Paru-Chan, you will be a great Mage someday. You really helped there!" He kissed her, slowly and tenderly, but with a great passion. They sprang apart when the residents behind them burst into applause. They blushed shyly, and tried to look like nothing had happened.

The Next Morning.

The pair said a final farewell to Keitaro and the girls as they climbed aboard their motorbikes. Gunning the engines, they sped off in a plume of dust, one step closer to their destination and closing fast.


End file.
